


Friendly Feud

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Male-Female Friendship, Rose Weasley - character, Scorpius Malfoy - character, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had <em>plans</em> for her red knickers and those plans didn't include showing them off to the entire common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Scorpius are seventh-years in this fic. Without official/canon birthdates, I chose to mentally assign them birthdays that place them both at eighteen.

"There is nothing you can say to make up for this, Malfoy. I'm not going to forgive you this time. You didn't even bother to show up!"

Scorpius sprawled into the leather sofa, his feet propped on the arm. He tapped his toes together and gestured aimlessly over the back of the sofa. "It was just revision," he said. "Revision over a subject we've covered a hundred times this week. You know the work. You know the bloody book from cover to cover. It's not as though you needed me there. What was I going to do? Hold your flash cards?"

No answer came, and Scorpius pushed up to look over the sofa. Rose sat at one of the study tables, her back to him. She had scraped her hair back and twisted it into a knot, with a denuded quill shoved through the thick curls to hold it in place. Scorpius could see the slender column of her neck and the rounded knob of her spine just above the low cowl of her jumper. "Rose?" he called.

"I'm not talking to you." Her shoulders tensed and she hunched over her notes, quill scratching along her parchment.

"Telling me that you're not talking to me is talking to me." Scorpius knelt on the sofa, the leather squeaking under his legs as he adjusted his position, and folded his arms along the top of the carved wood frame. He stared at Rose's back. "Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose."

She exhaled sharply and shook her head. Scorpius glanced over his shoulder to see if any of the other Slytherins in the common room noticed that he'd dragged a response out of her. Rebecca Nott flashed a grin at him but that was all. Scorpius returned his attention to Rose's back. He stared at her for a full minute, listening to the rustle of students and papers, to the crackle of the fire and the soft creaks of furniture.

Slowly, he drew his wand and pointed it at the legs of Rose's chair. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on the bottom two inches of one leg. He twisted his wrist and whispered the spell under his breath. It was intended to provoke a gradual change, and for a moment he thought he'd mucked up the spell, but then he spotted a tiny pile of sawdust forming. He watched for a few more seconds to be sure before dropping into the sofa and covering his mouth to hold back a laugh.

Rebecca raised her brows. Scorpius met her eyes and held one finger to his lips. She looked at Rose, then rolled her eyes. She gathered her papers and books, telling her study partner that she was going to the dorm. As she passed the sofa, she bent down to mutter at Scorpius. "She's going to kill you one of these days. You know that, right?"

Scorpius shrugged, tucked his hands under his head, and whistled tunelessly. He stared up at the stone ceiling of the common room and waited. After a couple more minutes, he heard the scrape of a chair.

Then a yelp.

Then a clatter and a thump.

He popped up on the sofa and grinned at Rose, who was flat on her back, legs splayed around her overturned chair, skirt up to her waist. He caught a glimpse of red knickers in the second before Rose scrambled up to her knees and jerked her skirt down. "Problem, Weasley?" he asked in his best innocent voice.

Rose didn't shout, didn't scream, didn't shriek. She didn't do anything he'd expected she would. Instead, she got to her feet slowly, adjusting her clothes and hair as she stood. "Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy." 

Scorpius' grin faded as he heard the flat, cold tone of her voice. Her face was pale, the dark freckles across her cheeks standing out like a reverse of the night sky. She looked at him and Scorpius flinched. Her blue eyes were as bright as a lightning flash, and the sheer intensity of them told him that he'd gone too far. He got off the sofa and stepped around it, both hands out. 

Rose took one step towards him, her hands locked in fists at her sides. She opened her mouth, then shut it with an audible clack of her teeth. She spun on her heel and ran from the common room, abandoning her books on the table.

Scorpius stared after her, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. He'd never seen that look of anger in her eyes before, and it had him frozen to the spot. He couldn't do anything but replay those few seconds in his mind, watching her run from him over and over. It took a moment for him to realize that the common room had fallen silent as all the other students openly gaped at the spectacle. Clearing his throat, he straightened his shoulders. He piled up Rose's books and carried them to the door of the girl's dorm where he put them on the table just outside it. 

He returned to the sofa and slumped into it with a Quidditch magazine. "Girls. Must be her time," he said to no one with a casual shrug. Staring at the magazine without reading it, he waited for everyone to go back to their own business. When the tall clock in the corner of the room said ten minutes had passed, he tossed the magazine aside and strolled out. He knew where she'd gone. She always ran to the same place when she was hacked off at him.

It took him another ten minutes to make his way deep into the dungeons and another ten to find the precise room where Rose had hidden, and his hands were trembling by the time he stood outside the door. She'd left it slightly open, by accident he assumed, and he leaned against the stone wall beside the door and listened to her in the darkness inside. 

She wasn't crying. Rose had never cried that he knew of, not when her cat had died in second year or she'd fallen from her broom in fifth. She never cried, and he hadn't expected her to be crying now. What he heard was what he fully thought he'd hear.

A lot of muttering.

A _lot_ of swearing.

He pushed the door with his foot and it creaked as it swung open. The swearing from inside stopped and he waited for her next move. "It's about damn time you showed up, Malfoy," she said. Scorpius winced. There was still too much anger in her voice.

"Had to make sure no one followed me." He edged into the room carefully, blinking fast in confusion at the slight blue glow on the far side of the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, his hands behind his back. After a minute, he could see Rose curled into an alcove carved deep into the middle of the wall, her knees bent up and her feet jammed against the bottom of the arch. A jar near her feet held a dancing blue flame, the source of the glow. As his eyes adjusted, he could see that she had her head bowed, her hair loose and wild around her shoulders. "Rose, look. I'm so--"

"I don't want to hear it," she said. She took a lock of her hair and twisted it around her fingers, stroking the curl at the end. "I don't want to hear any apologies from you. You can't apologize for today."

Scorpius crossed the room, his feet dragging on the flagstones. He stood by Rose's side, a little leery that being so close to her could result in an elbow to his bollocks, but more concerned about the flat tone in her voice and the hunch of her shoulders. "All right," he said. "But if you don't want to hear an apology, can you at least tell me what I did that I can't apologize for?"

Rose snorted, gripping her hair tight. "Don't even tell me that you don't know."

"I don't." Scorpius gestured helplessly and let his hands fall loose at his sides. He wanted to pat her arm or stroke her hair, wanted to do something, touch her in some way that would show he was trying to understand, but he knew Rose. Until she reached out first, he didn't dare to touch her unless he wanted to spend the next week in the infirmary wing. "Rose, honestly. I don't know what I did. Well, I mean obviously I know what I _did_ today. Or didn't do, y'know, didn't show up for revision. But I don't understand what's got you so hacked off."

Rose tipped her head back against the side of the alcove. Her hands fell into her lap. "You didn't show up for revision. You tipped over my chair and made me fall and show off my knickers to the entire common room. You disappointed me and embarrassed me and you ruined _all_ my plans."

Scorpius leaned against the wall. The rustle of his movement almost covered up Rose's next whisper.

"You were supposed to be the only one seeing my knickers today, you bastard."

Scorpius froze. Arms folded across his chest, he went completely still and stared down at Rose. He groped for something intelligent to say. After a minute, he came up with, "Er. What?"

Rose tipped her head enough to meet his eyes. The dim light of the captured flame cast a faint blue glow over her skin, making the flush rising in her cheeks look slightly purple. She sighed and twisted her fingers together as she shrugged one shoulder. "I wanted you to join me in revision because I wasn't actually planning on revising. I _had_ intended to ask you if you wanted to-to-to. To, you know. Have sex."

Scorpius' eyes widened. He swallowed hard, his entire throat moving with the action. His chest ached and he realized he hadn't taken a breath for too long. Gulping for air, he forced words out. "Er. What?"

Rose growled and scrambled out of the alcove. In a flurry of limbs, she hauled her jumper over her head and wriggled her skirt off her hips. Scorpius stared as she pointed at herself, at her red bra and knickers. "This, you idiot," she snapped, jamming her fists on her hips. "This. I went out and bought this especially for you because I was going to ask you if you wanted to shag, but you didn't even bother to show up and then you acted like an _idiot_ in the common room and maybe you're not even worth a wank much less a fuck, if that's how you're going to be about it."

Scorpius gaped. He didn't know where to look. He started at the black shoes and white knee socks, moved up to dimpled knees, went over slim thighs. He hesitated for several seconds on the narrow strings across her hips that led to the triangle of red material below her navel. His throat went dry as he lingered there, attention fully caught by a few auburn curls peeking over the top of the cotton.

Slowly, he forced his gaze to continue up, over her flat stomach and the sweep of her torso to the matching red triangles covering her breasts. His knees shook and he dropped onto the ledge of the alcove with a grunt. He'd entertained himself plenty of times in the past imagining the shape of her beneath her plain school shirts or tight weekend jumpers, but his imagination had let him down. Wiping his mouth in case he'd started to drool, he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

Rose had her eyes locked on his face. The fierce, aggravated expression she'd given him when she first stripped had faded to a reserved look. Scorpius couldn't seem to speak and Rose's expression dropped. Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away, her arms wrapping around her torso to cover her chest. "Well," she muttered. She crouched to pick up her jumper and skirt. "Looks like it was a good thing you didn't show up for revision, if that's all you're going to do."

She straightened with her clothes held in front of her, head bowed. "You can go. I won't, er. I won't bring this up again if you don't."

"Rose." Scorpius' voice had to struggle out of his throat. He clung to the edge of the alcove, his nails scraping on the stone. "I'm.... I'm lost here. This is what you wanted? I didn't know. I had no idea."

Rose fidgeted with her jumper, avoiding his eyes. "Thought you did. Heard you telling off Flint and Avery a couple of months ago when they were arguing about who could ask me out. Kinda got the impression you were scaring them off because _you_ wanted me. But you never made a move, so I figured I would and now I've mucked it all up. If I was wrong and you're only wanting to be mates, that's-that's fine." 

Scorpius sank his teeth into his lower lip. The spark of pain helped him to concentrate, forcing his attention off the heat pooling low in his gut. His cock was stiff just from looking at her and it took all his strength not to blurt out just how many times he'd had a quick wank thinking about her. "Not wrong."

Rose looked at him from under her lashes. "What?"

He cleared his throat and scrubbed both hands over his face. "Not wrong. You're not wrong. But I didn't.... I never...." He slumped back in the alcove and thumped his head on the wall. "All right, yes. Yes, I did tell Flint and Avery to leave you alone because I wanted you, but _you_ always acted like you just wanted to be mates. I mean, last Christmas when we got caught under that mistletoe, you seemed pretty into the kiss, but then you spent the whole night laughing about it afterward so I thought I had the wrong end of the broom, and _fuck_ if I'm making any sense at all."

Rose sat on the alcove ledge beside him, her clothes bundled in her lap. Scorpius did his best to keep his eyes forward, refusing to let even his peripheral vision notice the way her breasts filled out the red cups of her bra. "You're not making much sense," she said as she twisted the sleeve of her jumper between her fingers. "But it's enough. Look, Malfoy. We're best friends, right? Don't talk," she added when he took a breath to speak.

"We're best friends. You're good-looking, if a girl can get past the points, because seriously, it's like your cheekbones could shave a hippogriff. And I'm pretty fit if a bloke doesn't mind freckles. So we look good together. Every bloody person in this school is already convinced we're shagging. Thought we might as well give it a try, y'know? Because if we're good together like _that_ , then we're already three hoops ahead. And if we aren't, then we could still be friends and we'd have the whole question out of the way and you can stop threatening other men. And I can stop hexing my cousins when they try to steal my Snitch."

Scorpius snorted. "First, sport metaphors are not your strength. Second, which of your cousins did you hex?"

"All the girls. And Lorcan Scamander a few weeks ago, but he hardly counts. If it's got two legs and visible breathing, he's after it." Rose leaned back in the alcove and crossed her legs. "So how about it?"

Scorpius looked under his lashes at her knees. She was sitting close and he could touch her bare thigh if he moved even an inch. He forced himself to sit very, very still. "How about it?" he repeated.

"Sex, you idiot." Rose thumped him in the shoulder, hard enough to rock him against the side of the alcove. "Don't want to waste these knickers. I spent a whole month's pin money on 'em."

He shoved his hair back and rubbed his nape. Slowly, careful not to let his gaze drop to her body, he turned his head and looked at her eyes. There was a challenge in her expression, but also a little bit of fear and worry. Scorpius wondered how often she'd planned and re-planned this situation. He could almost bet that if he went through the trunk in her dorm he'd find a dozen scripts and outlines of what she would do. 

He cleared his throat and leaned his shoulder against hers. "They are very nice knickers. Sure you want to give it a go?" 

She chewed on her bottom lip, then nodded. Scorpius took a deep breath and moved his hand to rest on her knee, pretending his fingers weren't shaking. "Um. Done this before, by any chance?"

Rose nodded again. Scorpius felt a sense of relief that he didn't have to worry about that particular aspect, mingled with a little jealousy that somebody else had touched her. He forced that thought back with a stern mental scolding. He didn't have any room to talk. "Brilliant. Me too." Once, he added silently.

He twisted around to face her. "So. So, er. If this doesn't go well, you think we can still be friends? Because if there's any chance that I'll lose my best mate after, I'd rather not."

"Scorpius." Rose slipped one hand over his shoulder and toyed with the ends of his hair. "My dad punched your dad in the nose and broke it at my fourteenth birthday party. Your dad sits there looking constipated every time I visit your house. Your mum keeps calling mine Hermangey, and my mum keeps attempting to set your house-elf free. I think if we can still be mates after all of that, we can still be mates after this."

Scorpius laughed under his breath, the sound matched by Rose's soft giggle, before he tipped his head to kiss her. Rose made a quiet, gasping noise and Scorpius started to pull away. She gripped the back of his hair and held his head still. It took them a minute to get noses aligned and mouths arranged, Rose giggling the whole time, then Scorpius opened his mouth just enough to draw her lip between his. He sucked gently, drawing the point of his tongue along it, and Rose made a sound that seared through him. 

His heart pounded and he pressed closer to her, his hand falling on her hip. Her skin was hot under his palm, like she'd been sitting too close to the fireplace in the common room. One finger slid under the narrow string of her knickers. She shivered and gripped his sleeve just above his elbow. "Scorpius," she mumbled into the kiss.

He drew back immediately and clamped his mouth closed. His breathing was too loud, too fast. He dragged his hand down to her knee, away from her knickers. "Sorry," he muttered. "Too fast? Shit, that was an apology. Sorry. _Dammit_."

He slumped back in the corner of the alcove and stared at the ceiling. Rose laughed and patted his chest. "Stop apologizing. If you can. And no, that wasn't too fast. It was too uncomfortable. I'm bare-arsed here and these stones are cold."

He blinked. "Bare-arsed?"

Rose stood and turned around to point at her bum. Scorpius choked. The red knickers were a triangle at the front, but were nothing but a narrow strip in the rear and most of that strip had disappeared between her cheeks. He could pretend it wasn't there at all. Gulping for breath, he pressed his palm over his groin and ordered his cock down. Coming in his pants would definitely require an apology and he wasn't allowed.

Rose unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders. She turned with her hands over her breasts, then lowered them. "Sco--" She caught her lower lip in her teeth and stared at him. 

Scorpius realized that the press of his palm had become a slow, steady rub at the sight of her bare breasts. He held up his other hand in a helpless gesture as heat rushed across his cheeks and down the back of his neck. "Um," he tried. Clearing his throat, he shrugged. "You're hot as fuck, hope you know that."

"Never hurts to be told." Rose walked close and pushed his knees apart. She stood between them, looking down at his moving hand. "That's hot as fuck, too. But it would be a whole lot hotter if you took it out."

He shuddered. The next few seconds were a blur, and when he could focus again, his trousers and pants were around his ankles and his cock was in his hand. Rose reached down and brushed her fingers over the head, pulling away with a string of sticky pre-come. She licked it off her fingers and Scorpius groaned.

Rose swiped her tongue over her lips, humming. "Not ... bad." She dropped to her knees, pinning his trousers under her legs, and shoved his hand away. Scorpius barely had time to inhale before Rose fastened her mouth around his cock. He plastered both hands to her head, his fingers shoved into her curls, and he struggled to breathe as she licked around the glans. Her tongue dipped into the slit and circled the ridge. She took a loose grip on his shaft with one hand, cupped his bollocks in the other, and sucked gently.

Scorpius shoved at her head. "Rose. Ro-- Stop, stop."

She sat back on her heels and stared up at him, brows knotted. "What? Did I-- Fuck, I didn't bite you, did I? I know to keep my teeth out of the way."

"Not that." Scorpius thumped his head against the wall and took a couple of deep, rasping breaths. "Too close. Too close to coming. Don't want to blow it that fast."

Rose snickered. "Oh, like you couldn't be ready again in a couple of minutes."

"Not the point, Weasley," he muttered. He looked at her from under his lashes. Her skin was flushed and her lips seemed swollen. He touched her cheek, pretending that his fingers weren't shaking. There were a hundred things rising to the top of his mind and he couldn't figure out how to say any of them. He picked the one that was clamoring the loudest in his head. "You're beautiful."

Rose's flush deepened and she dropped her gaze. Her hands twitched on his knees. "Thanks," she murmured. She stroked his thighs and stood to push her knickers off. She grabbed her wand out of the alcove and flicked it at her discarded jumper to enlarge it, making a blanket she spread on the floor. Scorpius stripped and tossed his shirt down on the blanket. Rose enlarged that as well, turned her shoes into pillows, and sat in the center of the blanket. With her legs stretched out, she leaned back on her hands.

Scorpius knelt on the blanket beside her. "You know," he said, gesturing at her socks. "With those on, you look a lot like this, er. This magazine I've seen."

"Wicked Witch, June centerfold." She tossed her hair back and gave him a sultry look. 

Scorpius gulped. "I didn't--"

Rose laughed. "Come off it. I have cousins and they're not good at remembering to put their wank mags in decent hiding places. Besides, what makes you think girls don't like to have a look from time to time?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down beside her. "Maybe if we decide to make this more than a one-off, we might try a few things in those magazines."

Scorpius settled his hand across her stomach, blinking as Rose grabbed his hand and pushed it down between her thighs. She grinned at his gasp. "Stop fucking around, Malfoy. Time to fuck."


End file.
